Spring Cleaning
by horribly random
Summary: Ben saw Dean do some strange things in the year that Dean spent with him and his mom. Little bit of family fluffiness, just for fun. Set up through just after Dean leaves Lisa and Ben in season six. One shot.


_Hey guys!_

_This is just a fluffy little oneshot I typed up real quick while taking a break from my fic (which ya'll should so check out!). Hopefully ya'll like it, the idea just kinda came to me out of nowhere. _

_As always, read and review! 'Specially review, cuz those make me crazy happy! And a happy author makes for more fluffy stories :D_

_Oh, and much to my dismay, I do not own any of the Supernatural characters. If I did there'd be a lot more TFW happiness._

_Alright, let's get on with it!_

* * *

In the year Dean lived with them, Ben saw him do some strange things. He knew it was only to keep him and his mom safe, but Ben would've still been embarrassed if any of his friends knew. Don't get him wrong, he loved Dean, pretty much like a dad, but the dude was _weird_.

At first, when Dean moved in it was kind of odd. His friends asked him who that guy picking him up from school was. He would always say "my mom's boyfriend."

After a while though, that changed. Soon he became "my step-dad." and towards the end it was just "my dad."

"My dad," always felt nice to Ben. He never really had a dad like any of the other kids, it was always just him and his mom. That's why when he started noticing the strange things Dean did, he thought they were weird, but he accepted them.

One of the first weird things Dean did was on Ben's thirteenth birthday. Dean had given him bath salts, and told Ben to keep them in his room 'for emergencies.' Of course, he gave Ben other things, like a magazine that he will never tell his mom about, and a new bike, but the bath salts always stuck in his mind. He still had them, hidden in his closet.

One night during the summertime, Ben woke up for a glass of water. He walked down stairs, and heard someone open the back door. Freezing on the staircase, he hardly breathed, in fear of whoever it was would hear him. After a moment of dead silence, Ben ran upstairs and grabbed the metal bat from his room. He wasn't thinking about Dean then, he was only thinking about his mom, and how he needed to protect her.

He snuck quietly down the staircase to the glass sliding back doors. Peeking around the curtain he was relieved to see that it was just Dean, standing in the moonlight.

Of course, that relief quickly faded, and the question, _what the hell is he doing?_ remained.

He saw Dean walk over to their pool, something in his hand. Ben strained his eyes to see what Dean was holding, it looked like… a rosary? As far as Ben knew, Dean wasn't even Catholic. Ben saw Dean kneel, and drop the rosary in the water. It looked like Dean had begun to pray. Ben watched him finish his prayer, and then just stand there, looking at the moon.

Shaking his head, Ben turned around to get his glass of water. Dean was freakin' weird sometimes, but he was crazy cool at other's.

Dean had his sick Impala in the garage, but he hardly played with it, and he never took it on rides. Ben only saw it's tarped outline most of the time, but sometimes Dean did maintenance on his baby. It was at these time when Dean was the coolest. He taught Ben how to change oil, and tighten belts, and other stuff under the hood. It was awesome, in those moments, Dean really felt like his dad.

Ben sighed at the memory and put the picture of him, his mom, and Dean down. They were happy in the photo, unrestrained joy on all of their faces. They were at the park, just after one of Ben's baseball games. His mom had packed a picnic, which was awesome, Ben was starved that day.

_"Honey, come drink some water, it's hot out here," His mom lounged on the picnic blanket a few feet away. Ben and Dean had just finished wrestling in the grass and they were both out of breath._

_"Coming mom!" Ben rolled over and stood up._

_"Hey, wait, before you go," Dean caught his arm. He pulled a wrapped something from his pocket. "This was mine, when I was a kid. Probably not worth anything, but I wanted to give it to you. I'm proud of you Ben."_

_Ben unwrapped it, revealing a plain, dirty old baseball. He loved it instantly. "Thanks Da- I mean Dean," He smiled sheepishly, and Dean grinned back at him._

_"Now go on, your mom called you."_

"Ben?" His mom called from downstairs.

Ben wiped off the wet on his cheek that he would never admit to and called back, "Yeah?"

"Can you come shake out this rug in the foyer please?"

Ben rolled his eyes and pounded down the stairs. They were 'spring cleaning' which sounded nice, but it really meant that Ben had to spend an entire weekend dusting corners that no one would ever see, and sweeping dumb places, like behind the fridge.

He grabbed the oriental looking rug from the foyer and dragged it to the back yard. He flipped it over to the back so he could beat the dust out of it.

"What the hell?" A large star in a circle was painted on the bottom of the rug, with crazy looking squiggles throughout. After a moment, Ben smiled. Another crazy thing left by Dean.


End file.
